Rinse
by dumb-ely-dort
Summary: A HxG Oneshot with the song Rinse, by Vanessa Carlton. Please R&R.


**Rinse. **

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye, _

_She would suffer; she would fight, and compromise. _

She had waited six long years for him to notice her, to even give her a flicker of hope. Each time she saw him she stood there, pretending that it was all nothing; that what she felt was an illusion. And then… finally, on that night last year, he showed her something; he knew her, he loved her, he always had.

Ginny heard the small pitter-patter of Fleur's feet as she strode down the uneven steps, cautiously making her way down. She had her white dress trailing elegantly behind her and her tiara sparkling brilliantly in the firelight. She was smiling at Ginny.

"Do you leek eet?"

Ginny turned around, clearly flustered.

"Uh? Wha- Oh yes. Beautiful."

A flicker of understanding swept past Fleur's face. She bent down to kiss Ginny on the cheek.

"I vill go now."

She turned around to leave to ascend up the stairs as Ginny turned back.

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright, _

_For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight._

She brushed her long, auburn her out of her face as she shifted her head to look into the heart of the fire. Her heart burned like the light before her, it was slowly dying and she feared that it would soon turn to ash. There was only one thing was in her mind now:

_Why did he do this to her? _

She knew; but she would never be able to live with his reasoning, she loved him, she needed him, but why live a life full of such pain?

_She must rinse this all away, _

_She can't hold him this way, _

She couldn't love him like this; she would die. She would rather death to this. She couldn't live such a life without love.

_She must rinse this all away,_

_She can't love him this way… _

She knew; she knew so well that she must forget, that she must forgive, but how could she?

_How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see, _

_She needs to be held in his arms to be free. _

If only he would see her once more. If only he would take her _once _more and give her her dreams, a thread of hope to hold onto when she needed it most.

_But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand. _

_'Til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man. _

She would never understand why the world was like this. She would never understand this life, or the next.

_She must rinse this all away _

_She can't hold him this way _

_She must rinse this all away _

_She can't love him this way _

She sat there, stuck in her thoughts, as the salty tears that she had been pushing back for so long tumbled out and rolled down her hot cheeks.

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed, _

_What could be the worse than leaving something behind? _

If she fled from Harry she knew that he would never return to her, he would need to avenge his parent's death, and she would never know how long that would take. She was stuck between her heart and her head; a life with love and a life without Harry.

_And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow _

_It's loneliness she finds... _

_If only he was mine. _

She thought desperately. This loneliness that she had come to know had consumed her until she knew nothing but it. The memories of the years before seemed like stories and memories of someone else's life, there were so many pages left unwritten, unread. She yearned to touch that pen again.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye _

_She would suffer; she would fight, and compromise _

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright _

_For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight _

Ginny heard a heavier set of footsteps move down the steps. She turned slowly, to face the heart of her problems.

_She must rinse him _

_She must rinse him _

_She can't rinse him _

_She can't rinse him _

There were millions of thoughts running through her head as she turned to look at him with the same blazing look on her face as the night that he kissed her, her eyes were full of tears.

_She can't, she won't; she must rinse him _

_She can't, she won't; she must rinse him _

_She must rinse this all away _

_She can't hold him this way _

_She must rinse this all away _

Harry looked at her, puzzled for a moment. When he understood her face and began to protest against the words that would come, but was stopped as she raised her hand and slapped him hard across his cheek.

_"_You bastard!" She yelled with a note of hysteria as cried into his chest, "How could you be so selfish to think about my death when you could die too? What if I had to stand there at your funeral? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She looked up at him into his bright green eyes, and slowly reached up and kissed him with all of the passion that she felt for him. And when he began to kiss her back, and he knew it was wrong, but he didn't want to loose her.

She slowly broke away and looked back into his eyes.

"Tell me that what I feel is a lie. Then I'll leave you alone."

He looked at her with a hurt expression, and paused.

"I feel nothing."

_She can't love him this way.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please Review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
